Debemos Confiar?
by Aien Li
Summary: sakura y eriol fueron traicionados por sus personas amadas ¿podran volver a confiar en ellos?¿tendran una escusa o solo fue una traicion sin sentidos?sentimientos que se creen muertos despiertan sera que abra una opotunidad para estas parejas SYS EYT es mi primera historia espero les guste


_los personajes de scc no son mios por desgracia pero la hitoria salio de mi linda cabesita_

_sumary: Sakura y Eriol fueron traicionados por sus personas amadas ¿podrán volver a confiar en ellos?¿tendrán una escusa o solo fue una traición sin sentidos?sentimientos que se creen muertos despiertan sera que abra una oportunidad para estas parejas **SYS EYT**_

**SAKURA POV**

Hay me encontraba yo, junto con mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiraguisawa un hombre de 23 años alto, cabello negro azulado, guapo más de una chica se le quedaba viendo, piel pálida y unos hermosos ojos color zafiro.

Esperábamos a que se pudiera abordar el avión que nos llevaría a Japón, hacía ya 3 años que no poníamos un pie hay, todavía recuerdo con mucha claridad lo que hizo que él y yo viniéramos a estudiar a Inglaterra.

**FLASH BACK**

Eriol y yo caminábamos por la calle en silencio, en ese tiempo no éramos más que conocidos, el vivía a una cinco cuadras de mi casa por lo que volvíamos por el mismo camino, él era el novio de mi prima Tomoyo Daidoji una hermosa joven de cabellos negros azabache piel clara y unos impactantes ojos amatistas y mejor amigo de mi novio Shaoran Li un chico alto, cabellos color chocolate, moreno y con unos hermosos ojos ámbares.

El camino iba tranquilo hasta que llegamos frente a un bar donde vimos a Shaoran besando apasionadamente a Tomoyo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver esa ecena mire a mi lado y vi que Eriol tenía una expresión de sorpresa y profunda tristeza.

-¡¿por qué?!-murmuramos a la vez al parecer lo suficiente fuerte para que ellos escucharan porque enseguida voltearon a vernos.

Eriol me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo empezamos a correr ellos venían detrás de nosotros porque escuchaba sus gritos diciendo que paráramos de correr, como mi casa estaba más cerca nos quedamos hay, apenas entre empecé a llorar, Eriol sorprendiéndome me abrazo y pude sentir algunas lágrimas caer en mi hombro. A los pocos minutos empezaron a tocar con insistencia la puerta ni yo el abrimos sabíamos que eran ellos después de un rato se fueron y yo y el nos quedamos charlando de lo que ariamos ambos decidimos no volver a hablar con ninguno de los dos.

Ese fu el día que mi amistad con el surgió, a ambos nos había becado para ir a estudiar a Inglaterra pero lo rechazamos para quedarnos con las personas que supuestamente ¨amábamos¨.

A la mañana siguiente Eriol y yo partimos rumbo a Inglaterra para empezar una nueva vida y dejar atrás los sentimientos por Tomoyo y Shaoran.

**Fin del flash back**

Desde ese día o he sabido nada de ninguno de los dos Eriol y yo terminamos nuestras carreras, ambos estudiamos administración de empresa, ella la que solía ser mi mejor amiga estudio diseño de moda y el arquitectura.

Mi familia se conformaba por mis padres Fushijata kinomoto un empresario dueño de la compañía Kinomoto la compañía más grandes de abogados en el mundo, era alto con el cabello castaño claro y ojos castaño oscuro muy amable, dulce y simpático con todo el mundo; mi madre Nadeshko kinomoto una famosa modelo tenía el cabello castaño oscuro casi negro y unos ojos verdes esmeralda ; y mi gruñón, despreciable e insoportable hermano mayor Touya Kinomoto él era neurocirujano reconocido camellos como el de mi mama y ojos de mi padre solo que él es celoso, posesivo, sarcástico y cascarrabias pero debo admitir que muy guapo. Mientras que yo soy de estatura normal ojos esmeraldas y cabellos casaños claro.

Ahora yo debía volver porque mi padre tenía una extraña enfermedad y no le quedaban más de 5 meses de vida y quería pasarlo con él, Eriol mi querido amigo me quería acompañar para que no tuviera que enfrentar sola a Tomoyo puesto que ella le tenía mucho cariño a mi padre.

Yo tenía un plan actuaria fría frente a ella y Shaoran, si es que me lo encontraba, asi se darían cuenta de que yo ya no los quería cosa que no era del todo cierta a mí todavía me gustaba el no había conseguido olvidarlo y ella había sido mi mejor amiga toda la vida y quedaba cierto cariño para ella en mi corazón.

Una sonrisa malvada se cruzó por mi rostro Eriol me vio y dijo:

-No sé si es buena idea tratarlos mal, tal vez deberíamos escuchar su esplicaci…-

- y que nos vean la caras de tontos al creerles ni loca Eriol recuerda lo que ellos no hicieron- di en el blanco la cara de Eriol reflejo tristeza y a la vez ira.

-tienes razón ellos traicionaron nuestra confianza-dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros-se merecen algo peor de lo que vamos a hacer-su mirad amostraba malicia iba a darle la razón pero me vi interrumpida.

-pasajeros del vuelo 201 con destino a Japón por favor empiecen a abordar-y así Eriol y yo volvíamos al lugar donde aviamos crecido

_´´prepárense Tomoyo y Shaoran porque de esta no se salvan pagaran por avernos hecho sufrir, ya lo verán-_con este último pensamiento el avión abandono el aeropuerto de Inglaterra


End file.
